callofthevoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of the Void: The World of Gehenna Wiki
Welcome to the Call of the Void: The World of Gehenna Wiki Welcome to the planet of Gehenna, a mythological lost planet that to its half-crazed inhabitants is all-too-real. Stranded, scattered and with no chance of ever escaping the strange world's gravitational grasp, this community of outcasts developed a scavenger-esque, superstitious and raving mad culture, a culture fixated on the worship of Gehenna's greatest treasures; the wrecks of countless star-ships half buried in the all-consuming dunes of the endless deserts. Scavenging is the only profession of any worth on this planet, aside from looting, piracy and war. You are a castaway, a lost soul trapped forever in a world filled with ancient machines and psychotic cultists, blighted by twisted mutants and renegade robots and ruled by tyrannical despots and bloodthirsty warlords. So grab your RIG, hire a crew, and set off into the rolling dunes and jagged mesas, scavenge, salvage and pillage, and earn your fortune in a world filled with adventure, danger and treasures beyond your wildest dreams. A Lost World Call of the Void is the passion piece of two brothers consumed by a fierce need to build a world of their own. The story is set sometime in humanity's far future, a future where every corner of the galaxy and perhaps beyond has been explored. But that grandiose interstellar civilisation is unimportant. In this universe, the only world that matters is Gehenna. In Rabbinic literature and Christian and Islamic scripture, Gehenna is a destination for the wicked, and the same can be said for the legendary lost world we find ourselves on. Gehenna, described by the billions upon billions of humans who inhabit the known universe, is said to be a world filled with treasures beyond anyone's imagining and should anyone find the planet and harness its wealth, they would rise to a position of power equal to that of a god. In truth, Gehenna is far more sinister. Using this legend to lure the ambitious and the greedy, the planet is a ravenous predator that cruelly drags any space-faring ship into its atmosphere, regardless of size or power, thanks to the strange gravity well that surrounds it. That world serves as an ironic joke to the people who find themselves lost on its surface; these restless individuals came to the world in search of endless wealth and discover that their blasted, burning wrecks that carried them there, along with the wrecks of hundreds upon thousands of other ships, are the planet's true wealth. Many have tried to escape. None have succeeded. The world is a prison, and its walls are insurmountable. Our story follows Carter Dennell, an off-worlder; a man born amongst the stars, unsatisfied and adventurous. Through his own ambition, he became marooned on Gehenna and must now put his dreams of galactic adventure aside to fight for survival and find his lost sister. Charismatic and crafty, Carter has amassed a number of renegades and rejects from across the Wastelands and formed his own loose band. Together they crew the Odyssey, a desert RIG that has seen better days. Together they journey across the endless, hazard infested dead lands of the lost world in search of fame, fortune and perhaps a bit of adventure as well. Despite his noble heart and his charming personality, Carter is still new to Gehenna, and his decency is in constant danger of being consumed by the bloody wars, deranged customs and warped ambitions of the lost and damned souls trapped together in this opportunistic nightmare. And so, we set off into Gehenna, in search of God's gifts... Latest activity Category:Browse